Smooth Criminal
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: AU. Onde há música não pode haver maldade. Será mesmo? No caso dela, um símbolo musical equivaleu à assinatura de sua sentença de morte. Sasori/Sakura
1. O Crescendo

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Eu tava querendo postar uma oneshot de Naruto há séculos, mas nunca vinha nada na minha cabeça.

Aí, quando Michael morreu e veio aquela overdose de músicas dele. Tadaããããã! Eis que surgiu a idéia.

Só que como a fic se provou mais longa, serão 2 caps. E considerando que eu AMO casais estranhos, precisávamos

de um maluco de respeito pra fazer par com a Sakura, não? XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

**Música:** Smooth Criminal

**Autor: **Michael Jackson

* * *

**Sumário: **AU. Onde há música não pode haver maldade. Será mesmo? No caso dela, um símbolo musical equivaleu à assinatura de sua sentença de morte. Sasori/Sakura

* * *

**Nota: **A primeira frase do sumário é criação de Miguel de Cervantes.

* * *

**Legendas:**

-blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

-_Flashback _

_-_'blá blá blá...'- citações ou entonações.

* * *

**Cap 1 – O Crescendo (1)**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**As He Came Into The Window**

_(Quando ele veio janela adentro)_**  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo **

_(Era o som de um crescendo)_**  
He Came Into Her Apartment**

_(Ele entrou no apartamento dela)_**  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet**

_(Deixou marcas de sangue no carpete)_**  
She Ran Underneath The Table**

_(Ela correu pra debaixo da mesa)_**  
He Could See She Was Unable**

_(Ele podia ver que ela estava incapaz)_**  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom**

_(Então ela correu para o quarto)_**  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom  
**_(Ela estava encurralada, era a sua ruína)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Era realmente uma pena que aquela boate estivesse tão abarrotada de gente, coisa que não era comum em uma quinta-feira ordinária, na qual as pessoas ainda estariam deveras ocupadas pensando na labuta do dia seguinte. No entanto, Sakura Haruno percebeu que não apenas ela teria a sexta-feira vaga, mas outros tantos moradores da cidade também. Em especial, suas 3 melhores amigas.

Uma delas estava no segundo andar da boate e de costas para Sakura, os cabelos castanhos da mulher estavam se desfazendo do penteado por causa de uma mão masculina, que se embrenhava em meio aos fios. O vestido vermelho dessa jovem era tomara-que-caia e acentuava as curvas perfeitas de uma forma que explicava – e muito bem explicada – o modo possessivo com o qual o outro braço masculino segurava a cintura fina.

A segunda era uma loira, cujos olhos extremamente azuis estavam vidrados em seu companheiro de dança; um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e expressão tão serena, que beirava o tédio ou a indiferença, não havia como precisar. A loira envolvia o pescoço do rapaz acompanhante com seus braços delgados e, em resposta, as mãos morenas dele passeavam languidamente pelas coxas dela, fazendo com que a saia púrpura subisse ou descesse. Uma vez ou outra, uma dessas mãos queimadas de sal se aventurava pelas costas expostas, cortesia de uma frente única branca e sensual.

Para finalizar, havia a terceira amiga. Esta se colocou sentada em uma das mesas mais isoladas da boate, como forma de evitar ser notada. Tal tarefa se mostrou quase impossível, devido à beleza estonteante de seus olhos perolados, que contrastava com o negro azulado dos cabelos e com a pele branquíssima. O vestido azul-petróleo completava o quadro exótico que constituía a jovem, que logo se viu acompanhada de um garoto de rebeldes cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Sakura conseguia ver tudo isso graças a seu lugar estratégico, em um dos degraus da escada central da boate. Para cada um dos seus lados estavam os banheiros e alguns metros de distância à frente, a porta de entrada não conseguia ficar quieta por mais do que alguns segundos. Seus cabelos rosados estavam presos em um coque, os olhos verdes observavam os arredores e combinavam com seu vestido verde esmeralda.

Apesar de alguns aventureiros, ela rejeitou veementemente todas as investidas masculinas, e algumas femininas também. Só estando dentro da boate foi que ela notou que tais lugares, sem a companhia de seu namorado, eram a epítome do tédio. Havia um enorme relógio redondo na parede acima da porta, marcando 02:40 da manhã, e era aquele o incentivo que ela precisava para ir-se embora.

Ela coloca a mão direita dentro de seu decote e puxa seu celular, procurando na agenda os nomes das amigas, já que não faria sentido dar uma de empata-foda quando todas estavam devidamente acompanhadas. Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka e Tenten, eis os nomes. A mensagem seria sucinta e de fácil compreensão: 'Meninas, estou indo. Beijos e divirtam-se, Sak.'. Em questão de segundos, a mensagem é enviada e a jovem ruma até uma atendente perto da porta, que faria suas contas.

A operação leva alguns minutos e é o tempo necessário para que uma outra pessoa observe mais atentamente a figura da Haruno, que se mantinha totalmente indiferente aos olhos castanhos claros, fixos em sua pessoa desde que ela entrara na boate. Poucos segundos antes de ela sair da boate, a figura que a observava vai até a atendente e paga a conta, que era apenas uma garrafinha de cerveja.

Esse indivíduo acompanha – à distancia – os passos de Sakura até que ela adentre a um táxi e tome o rumo de sua casa. O observador era um homem, que coloca a mão esquerda dentro do bolso sobretudo e tira dali uma foto da Haruno. Por alguns segundos, os olhos castanhos esmiúçam os detalhes da foto com os da vida real. Exceto por duas coisas: A beleza na foto era inferior à da realidade e não havia na foto, a melancolia nos olhos que se apresentara ao vivo.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Annie Are You OK?**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
So, Annie Are You OK**

_(Então Annie, você está bem?)_**  
Are You OK, Annie**

_(Você está bem, Annie?)_**  
Annie Are You OK?**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
So, Annie Are You OK**

_(Então Annie, você está bem?)_**  
Are You OK, Annie**

_(Você está bem, Annie?)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Ela encara a fachada de seu prédio com um quê de tristeza no rosto, era tão estranho entrar ali e saber que o namorado não estaria ali. Depois de alguns minutos de briga com a porta de madeira velha e pesada, cujas juntas faziam um escândalo quando movidas, a jovem entra na portaria e segue direto para a escada. Pela 3ª vez no mês, o elevador estava quebrado. Apesar disso, não era ruim morar ali. Vizinhos calmos, lugar aprazível, preço justo, proximidade com o trabalho.

Depois de uma subida lenta e estafante, finalmente ela se vê diante da porta de seu apartamento, o 302. Ela a abre e seus olhos recebem o conforto da escuridão acolhedora na qual a moradia estava imersa. Vale a pena descrever o lugar.

Assim que se entrava no apartamento, se viam duas portas na parede da frente. A que ficava à direita era a do banheiro e a outra era a da cozinha. A sala não estava muito mobilhada: Uma televisão sobre um enorme rack, cheio de DVDs e CDs, um grande CD player e um discreto aparelho de DVD. Na mesma parede do rack e mais para a direita, estava a janela. A frente do móvel mencionado, havia um sofá-cama e um poltrona ao lado desse, ao centro uma mesinha.

Mais para trás, havia uma mesa redonda de alumínio que havia sido abandonada perto do hospital onde Sakura trabalhava, e que alguns amigos ajudaram a trazer e restaurar. A última porta era a do quarto.

Ela deixa a porta do banheiro aberta e acende algumas das pequeninas velas em cima da pia, enquanto tira sua roupa e a joga em um cesto do lado da pia. Seus pés esfriam rapidamente com a temperatura pouco amistosa do azulejos verdes do chão, mas logo encontram calor na água quente que caia do chuveiro, que em segundos, é tomado pelo vapor de água. A jovem se enfia embaixo da corrente e se senta no chão, aproveitando o relaxamento produzido pela combinação do banho quente com as luzes modestas das velas.

Como não queria pagar uma conta estratosférica, Sakura demora só 15 minutos no banho e se enrosca no roupão, ao sair do box; a Haruno vai até a pia e pega um pedaço e algodão e o removedor de maquiagem, para retirar os últimos vestígios de cosméticos que sobraram em sua face. A ação dura poucos minutos e é substituída pelo pentear dos cabelos róseos, e isso sim dura bastante. Na verdade, toda a higiene noturna dela contabilizou 47 minutos.

Antes de sair do banheiro, a moça pega um potinho azul, onde guardava o seu hidratante preferido e vai para o quarto. A janela estava um pouco aberta e sua cortina roxa balançava com o vento quente daquela noite, a vista daquela janela era a de um prédio em construção. Ela se senta na cama, que ficava embaixo da janela e alguns centímetros afastada desta, para não obstruir o espaço da cortina. De cada lado da cama, estava um criado mudo com um abajur pequeno e uma única gaveta.

À frente da cama, estava o armário que ocupava toda a parede. Nas paredes laterais à cama, estavam a porta de entrada, em cuja parede havia uma cômoda com um espelho; e na outra parede estavam a mesa do computador, a estante de livros e uma mesinha com um vaso de flores. Ela gostava do aroma de flores em seu quarto.

Sakura dedica mais alguns minutos a tirar o roupão, passar seu hidratante no corpo e deixá-lo secar. Considerando o calor estranho daquela semana de outono, não havia sentido em vestir nada além de uma calcinha, sempre guardada na primeira gaveta da cômoda. Ela olha para o relógio no criado-mudo do lado direito da cama, que marcava 04:00 e indicava que já era hora de dormir.

Ela veste a calcinha e se coloca no lado esquerdo da cama, onde havia o pequeno abajur e uma moringa com um copo transparente, a Haruno sempre sentia sede durante a noite. Ela põe um pouco de água no copo e bebe, sentindo a delícia úmida correr por sua garganta. Logo o copo volta para o lugar e ela deita, cobrindo o corpo seminu apenas com um fino lençol branco e preto. O sono vem quase que de imediato.

-

-

-

**(Annie Are You OK?)**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)**

_(Você nos dirá que está bem?)_**  
(There's A Sign In The Window)**

_(Tem um sinal na janela)_**  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)**

_(De que ele descobriu você – Um Crescendo, Annie)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Às 04:14, a janela da sala recebe a visita silenciosa da mesma pessoa que observara Sakura na boate. Por mais que ela morasse no 3º andar, era bem fácil chegar ali, pois havia escadas do lado de fora do prédio e a moradora do 302 esqueceu de trancar a portinhola que dava acesso ao seu andar e – mais ainda – esquecera de trancar a janela. Uma irresponsabilidade muito conveniente.

O homem entra silenciosamente e caminha pelo ambiente da mesma maneira. Ele usa um telefone para tirar fotos da casa da Haruno e se afasta de sua função ao pisar em algo um tanto barulhento, que se revela como a bolsa da moradora. O invasor se abaixa e pega o objeto, abrindo-o e observando o conteúdo: Algum dinheiro, uma camisinha (precaução?), um batom, balas de menta e o mais interessante, o celular.

Ele pega o pequeno aparelho e bisbilhota o conteúdo, copiando o que era interessante para o seu telefone. Ao final disso, ela coloca o telefone dentro da bolsa e a põe no mesmo lugar em que estava antes. O relógio do CD player marcava 04:32 e ele não se importou com a hora, por mais que não tivesse nenhuma razão específica para se demorar ali. Um som de vidro chama a atenção dele, que ruma para o quarto.

A visão ali – infelizmente – acaba sendo mais um incentivo a uma permanência mais longa. Seu objeto de observação esbarrara no criado-mudo e isso fez com que o copo de vidro batesse na moringa. A jovem tinha o lençol fino enroscado no corpo, de maneira a apenas sua calcinha estar realmente coberta; os cabelos estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro e ela parecia em sono profundo e gostoso.

Seu "admirador", por assim dizer, se aproxima da cama e ajoelha no chão, ficando perto de uma das pernas femininas. Seus olhos castanhos sobem pelo membro até chegarem na junção entre as pernas dela, o que faz com que certos pensamentos povoem sua mente. O rosto dele chega perto da perna e ele aspira suavemente, captando o cheiro suave do hidratante que ela usava. Chegando um centímetro mais perto, o nariz masculino toca pele quente perfumada dela, percebendo a maciez e textura.

Tendo perfeita consciência do risco, ele se afasta do objeto de sua adoração momentânea e se levanta, podendo admirar mais a figura adormecida na cama. Como um lobo, rondando a presa, ele circula a cama e se coloca sentado – apesar do risco! - do lado da Haruno. A ampla experiência que tinha lhe permitia fazer isso sem ser notado, mas nunca era indicado se colocar em tal posição.

Mais uma vez, seu olhos impuros e sua mente rebelde entram em conluio e rumam pelo corpo de Sakura. Os lábios dela estavam levemente partido e (ele percebe quando aproxima o rosto) saia daquela boca o cheiro de morango da pasta de dente. A respiração era rítmica, o que fazia com que o os seios dela subissem e descessem na mesma cadência; ele não pode deixar de reparar na beleza daquelas protuberâncias: Brancas e com mamilos eriçados (por que estariam daquele jeito?) e rosados.

Por mais que a racionalidade fosse uma marca registrada, há coisa a que nenhum homem podia resistir por muito tempo, mais ainda quando a dita "coisa" estava totalmente ao seu alcance. Ele se mexe por um segundo e a Haruno faz o mesmo, o corpo dela se aproxima mais do dele, mas continua deitada de costas. Pronto! Por mais que uma faísca de noção tivesse surgido em sua cabeça, ela some quando a perna direita dela toca a sua.

Não era difícil notar que o sono dela só iria embora se uma banda de Heavy Metal começasse um show ali mesmo. Aproveitando a conclusão, ele coloca seu rosto a centímetros do busto feminino, se embriagando outra vez com o cheiro. Com um movimento rápido, sua boca fica a uma distância ínfima do seio direito da adormecida; os olhos castanhos dele vão até o rosto dela e ganham a última segurança para fazer o que queria fazer.

Com toda a delicadeza possível, ele coloca seu lábios em torno do mamilo rosado e não se move por algum tempo, para ter certeza que sua presença não fora notada. Não conseguindo resistir mais tempo, sua língua toca aquele elemento entre seu lábios. Era quente, doce. Exatamente como ele esperava que fosse ser. Sua "degustação" para em segundos, mas já fora o suficiente para arrancar sons baixos da jovem e para deixá-lo quase fora de si.

Ele levanta e – antes de sair do quarto – dá uma última olhada em Sakura, que agora tinha um rubor nas maçãs do rosto e uma respiração já não tão cadenciada. O homem deixa o quarto e vai até a porta de entrada, abrindo a mesma e colocando algo em cima do tapete, antes de ir porta à fora.

- Até breve.

O sussurro dele nem mesmo foi ouvido.

-

-

-

**(He Came Into Your Apartment)**

_(Ele foi ao seu apartamento)_**  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)**

_(Ele deixou marcas de sangue no carpete)_**  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)**

_(Então você correu para o quarto)_**  
(You Were Struck Down)**

_(Você foi derrubada)_**  
(It Was Your Doom)**

_(Era a sua ruína)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Sakura despertara brevemente após a saída de seu "visitante" e parecia bem desnorteada. A jovem se levantou e rondou pela casa, procurando por algo que nem mesmo ela sabia dizer o que era, mas que tinha certeza de ser real. Ela toca o seu mamilo e o sente normal, por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse que algo o havia tocado...Ou melhor, ela tinha tido a distinta sensação de que lábios e língua tocaram seu seio.

- Talvez seja saudade dele...

Sua mente vai até seu namorado, que viajava a trabalho e nem por magia poderia estar ali. A Haruno volta a passos lentos para a cama e, sem demorar muito, retoma o sono confortável em que estivera.

Quando despertou novamente, seu relógio já marcava meio-dia e ela nem mesmo se preocupou. Não ter que trabalhar era uma dádiva. Entretanto, ela sabia que tinha muito o que fazer, a casa necessitava de faxina com muita urgência! Tal feito levaria o dia inteiro, visto que ela ainda teria que preparar sua comida e fazer compras, além da imprescindível limpeza.

No todo, aquela sexta-feira fora produtiva e cansativa. Assim que veio a noite, a casa estava impecavelmente limpa, quase como se ela tivesse tido a sempre presente ajuda do namorado, e ainda lhe sobrara algum tempo para dar um jeito nas unhas, que penaram por causa dos produtos de limpeza e dos esforços.

O dia fora totalmente normal, exceto por uma única coisa: Uma pequena caixinha que foi deixada do lado de fora de sua porta. A Haruno tomou ciência do objeto quando foi colocar a primeira leva de lixo para fora, também porque ela quase pisou no objeto. Definindo prioridades, ela levou o lixo até o lugar devido e só pegou a caixinha na volta para o apartamento.

Ela se sentou no sofá e abriu o objeto, se deparando com uma adorável bonequinha de madeira, decorada de forma a se parecer com uma mini-Sakura. A jovem sorriu com a visão do objeto e o colocou sobre a cômoda do seu quarto, com medo de que o caos da faxina danificasse o objeto.

Antes de dormir, ela admirou novamente a "Sakurinha" que ganhara. Provavelmente foi presente do namorado, mas não havia nenhum cartão e o nem mesmo fora o porteiro a deixá-lo ali. Todas as suas considerações são dominadas pelo cansaço físico e, antes das 23:00, a moça já estava deitada na cama e em sono profundo. O que permitiu mais uma visitinha.

-

-

-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Annie Are You OK?**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
So, Annie Are You OK**

_(Então Annie, você está bem?)_**  
Are You OK, Annie**

_(Você está bem, Annie?)_**  
Annie Are You OK?**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Eis que veio o divino Sábado! O dia que Sakura mais adorava. Novamente, a Haruno acordara quase ao meio-dia e executou todas as suas tarefas principais em pouco tempo e com eficiência, ela queria dar uma passada no shopping e jogar um pouco de conversa fora com as amigas. Às 19:00, enquanto ela se arrumava para sair, o telefone toca. A moça vai até o celular e atende a ligação.

- Alô?

- _Estava curioso para ouvir sua voz._ - era um homem que falava e sua voz era desconhecida.

- Como é? - ela não entendera o comentário.

- _Você é Sakura Haruno, correto?_

- Sim, sou eu.

- _Namorada de Itachi Uchiha, correto? _- não que ele não soubesse, mas não custava nada perguntar. - _E que é residente no Hospital Central de Konoha. _

- Correto. - aquilo estava estranho, muito estranho. - Olha-

- _Gostou da boneca? _- o interlocutor a interrompe.

Uma conclusão óbvia atinge a jovem, que estava na janela e segurava um copo, apoiado no parapeito.

- Você a mandou...

- _Conclusão precisa. _- fala o homem. - _Mas bastante óbvia._

- Quem é você?

- _Não vejo qual seria o propósito de dizer isso agora._

- Olha, eu vou desligar. - Sakura estava se irritando com o rumo daquele papo.

- _Eu não faria isso se fosse você_. - responde o homem, parecendo se divertir com a situação. - _Não seria muito saudável._

- Não me interessa o que você pensa!

Sakura desliga o telefone e vai até a cozinha, o celular ainda em uma das suas mãos. Não demora até o aparelho tocar de novo, mostrando apenas uma mensagem de Ino. Isso tranquiliza a jovem e a faz esquecer, por segundos, sua estranha conversa. Novamente, o telefone toca e ela atende.

- Alô.

- _Você gosta do copo que esqueceu na janela?_ - obviamente, era o tal homem.

- Ahn?

Assim que ela se pronuncia, o dito copo se explode em pedacinhos e faz com que a jovem grite, caindo no chão.

- _Sinto muito, não lhe dei tempo de responder. _- comenta o indivíduo.

- Meu Deus! - ela berra e se levanta, indo até a janela. - O que aconteceu?

- _Você sabe o que aconteceu. _- ao fundo, se ouve o som de algo metálico. - _Seu copo se foi._

- Onde você está? - ela sussurra sem perceber, visto que sua ocupação era encontrar algum sinal do louco com quem falava. - _"Por Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui?"_

Os olhos verdes dela percorrem a vista que tinha, dois prédios. Um em construção e outro em ruínas. Ela olha para a rua e para cada mínimo espaço que sua visão alcançava. Se aquele atirador fez isso, ele tinha que estar bem perto.

- _Acha que eu estou em algum dos prédios que vê?_

- Você me diria se estivesse? - replica a jovem.

- _Eu vou te dizer muitas coisas._ - fala ele. - _Começando por um pedido: Não tente avisar a ninguém, você já viu a minha precisão._

Ele parecia ter lido seus pensamentos imediatos!

- Tá certo. - a voz dela era trêmula e falha. - Então, você está em qual dos prédios?

-_ Eu tenho comigo uma __Kel-Tec SUB-2000_. - responde o indivíduo. - _Com o alcance de 100 metros dessa arma, eu não preciso estar em nenhum dos prédios para acertar nada no seu apartamento._

Isso faz o medo da jovem crescer exponencialmente.

- Você não respondeu.

Ele ri

- _Achei que conseguiria distrair sua atenção._ - o tom descontraído dele se mantém. - _Pelo visto, não funcionou, mas respondendo: Não estou em nenhum deles._

- Como posso acreditar nisso?

- _Não pode._ - esclarece o atirador. - _E eu nem esperaria por isso, por mais que seja a verdade._

- Sei... - ela diz sem pensar.

- _Mas fique calma_ - é possível ouvir o som da arma sendo descarregada e desmontada. - _Essa arma não será usada em você._

- E isso deveria me consolar? - ironiza Sakura.

- _Não._

A ligação termina e Sakura fica mais alguns minutos na janela, procurando qualquer indicação do lunático com quem conversara. Ela tenta ligar para a polícia, mas o telefone descarrega. Mas o problema nem era esse. Na verdade, o problema era a sonolência que caíra sobre ela e que a fez cair no chão, em cima de alguns dos caquinhos de vidro. Digamos que esse sono tenha sido cortesia de um pouquinho do sonífero que ele colocara dentro da moringa, na visita do dia anterior.

-

-

-

**So, Annie Are You OK**

_(Então Annie, você está bem?)_  
**Are You OK Annie?**

_(Você está bem, Annie?)_  
**You've Been Hit By**

_(Você foi atingida por)_  
**You've Been Hit by a Smooth Criminal**

_(Você foi atingida por um Criminoso Perito)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**So They Came Into The Outway**

_(Então eles vieram do lado de fora)_**  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day**

_(Era um Domingo – Que dia sombrio)_**  
Mouth To Mouth Resus – Citation**

_(Respiração boca à boca - Ressuscitação)_**  
Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations  
**_(Batimentos sonoros - Intimidações)_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

A ardência em seus braços é que a fez acordar. Ela se espreguiça e vai abrindo os olhos lentamente, a cabeça feminina se inclina até conseguir olhar para a janela acima de sua cabeça e atrás de sua cama. A primeira coisa que ela percebe é o estranho desenho no vidro. Parecia com aquele simbolo de 'menor' usado na Matemática e estava desenhado em vermelho vivo. A segunda coisa que ela nota são seus braços amarrados nas barras da guarda da cama.

- É um Crescendo. - do nada, surge uma voz.

Diante do choque, Sakura desvia sua atenção do desenho e percebe uma figura sentada na mesa de seu computador. Era um homem que não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela, seus olhos eram castanhos e dotados de uma calma perturbadora, os cabelos tinham um tom de vermelho profundo e caiam como uma franja perto dos olhos. Ele usava um sobretudo cinza acima de um terno preto, a blusa era branca e a gravata era vermelha.

- Espero que você não pergunte quem eu sou. - diz o rapaz, que havia mexido na mesa do computador, de modo a abrir espaço e ali colocar uma folha de papel, onde ele rabiscava alguma coisa. - Nos falamos por tempo o suficiente pra essa pergunta não ter que ser feita.

Assim que a Haruno viu o dito cujo, ela sabia que era aquele o maluco que ligara pra ela e atirara em seu copo. Ao se lembrar da cena, os orbes verdes e assustados dela percorrem o quarto em busca de alguma coisa que se assemelhasse à uma arma. Durante todo o tempo, o ruivo só observara.

- Será que você pode ficar parada? - pergunta o desconhecido. - É difícil desenhar com você se mexendo.

Foi só aí que Sakura entendeu o que se passava, aquele cara estava fazendo um retrato seu.

- Você ficaria parado? - finalmente, ela volta a encarar o indivíduo. - Quando se está amarrado na cama com um alguém que você nem conhece! - o fim da frase veio com um grito.

- Mais um grito e eu te amordaço. - ele se manteve indiferente à sua manifestação. - Não tenho paciência pra histeria.

O ruivo se levanta e começa a xeretar dentro do armário e da cômoda, não procurando por nada específico, apenas vendo o que tinha dentro de cada gaveta, caixa ou recipiente próximo. Sakura sente um rubor subir-lhe às bochechas quando o rapaz começa a prestar incômoda atenção à sua gaveta de calcinhas. Ele pegava algumas e olhava, outras ele simplesmente ignorava.

Ele deixa a gaveta aberta e vai até o armário dela, onde se repete a mesma procura sem propósito. Durante esse tempo, a Haruno vai tentando desatar as cordas que apertavam seus pulsos, e por hora ela fitava seu captor, só pra ter certeza de que ele não a estava vendo. Ambos são interrompidos pelo celular da jovem. O ruivo vai até o celular e o coloca na orelha esquerda da moça.

- Não faça nada estúpido. - uma ordem clara e direta, enquanto ele aperta o botão que atenderia a ligação.

- Alô?

- P_erdão por não ter ligado ontem. _- aquela voz...Itachi. - _O dia foi extremamente complicado._

- Está tudo bem. - ela não conseguia evitar o tremor em sua vez, especialmente quando o invasor se inclina e põe a cabeça perto do telefone, para ouvir a conversa.

- _Sua voz está estranha. _- diz o Uchiha, cuja sensibilidade funcionava até por telefone. -_ O que aconteceu?_

A mão livre do atirador subira até o seu braço direito e apertara um dos pontos onde havia mais cortes. Ela morde os lábios para evitar qualquer som.

- Filme de terror. - a idiotice foi a única coisa que sua mente lhe permitiu conjurar.

Itachi ri.

- _Então, pare de assistir. _- a tranquilidade volta à voz do homem. - _Tenho que desligar, volto amanhã à tarde._

- Que bom! - ela exclama com uma alegria absurda.

- _Concordo, logo estarei com você._ - diz o namorado. - _Durma bem, querida._

- Você também. - uma palavra lhe escapa da boca. - Eu te amo!

- _Também amo você._ - responde o Uchiha. - _Até amanhã._

- Até amanhã.

-

-

-

**Continua

* * *

**

**(1)****Crescendo**é uma das variações de intensidade que existem na música. É um crescimentogradual do volume. Essa marca pode ser estendida ao longo de muitas notas, sob a pauta para indicar que o volume cresce gradualmente ao longo da frase musical.

* * *

Gostaram? Não gostaram?

Opiniões são sempre bem vindas. :D


	2. A Boneca

**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-  
**

Gostaram do 1º cap?

Eis aqui a conclusão do rolo! :3

Já agradeço a todos aqueles que dedicaram alguns minutos de seu tempo à leitura dessa humilde fic. Vocês fizeram uma pobre autora muito feliz! \o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

**Cap 2 – A Boneca **

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**_"Paixão é uma ____obsessão__ positiva. ____Obsessão__ é uma paixão negativa." _**

(Paul Carvel) 

-

-

-

**Annie Are You OK?**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
So, Annie Are You OK**

_(Então Annie, você está bem?)_**  
Are You OK, Annie**

_(Você está bem, Annie?)_**  
Annie Are You OK?**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
So, Annie Are You OK**

_(Então Annie, você está bem?)_**  
Are You OK, Annie**

_(Você está bem, Annie?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

A ligação termina e o ruivo se levanta, ele pega o telefone o desliga, tirando também a bateria e jogando o aparelho no chão. O rapaz se levanta e vai até o seu desenho, tomando o papel nas mãos e o analisando por alguns instantes. Sakura, por sua vez, estava totalmente parada e silenciosa, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto branco. A ligação de Itachi lhe fez sentir uma coisa: Que aquele era o seu último dia viva.

- Eu não vou vê-lo amanhã... - sussurra a jovem.

O homem a olha e ela retribui o olhar.

- Ah, perdão. - ele caminha até ela, com papel e lápis em mãos. - Isso foi uma pergunta?

Ela simplesmente mantém o olhar.

- Não, não vai vê-lo. - a resposta dele foi dada com uma imparcialidade nojenta, mostrando que a vida humana não tinha peso relevante pra ele. - Seu amado promotor incomodou muita gente e me chamaram pra cuidar disso.

- Eu vou morrer por que meu namorado está colocando bandidos atrás das grades? - a raiva lhe sobe a cabeça. - Por que ele quer levar criminosos à justiça?

- Seu discurso barato não me comove. - comenta o homem. - Mas saiba, não é nada pessoal. Minha intenção era apenas matar Itachi Uchiha, só que decidiram de última hora que o alvo deveria ser você.

- Você vai me matar. - replica a Haruno. - Não vejo nada que consiga ser mais pessoal do que isso!

Os olhos masculinos apenas se fixam na figura à sua frente. Os olhos dela ardiam, a respiração intensa fazia com que o tórax subisse e descesse a intervalos curtos, a pele estava avermelhada por causa da fúria. Os fios róseos estavam jogados para todos os lados do travesseiro e alguns estavam colados na face suada. Um deja-vu da noite se quinta?

A jovem percebe o olhar intenso dele e sente algo se mover dentro de si, uma centelhinha desconhecida. Ele continua suas observações por algum tempo e logo começa a rabiscar o papel, aquela cena estava estonteante demais para não ser preservada em uma pintura.

- Por que você está fazendo um desenho meu? - inquiri a confusa médica.

- A boa arte é algo maravilhoso. - diz ele, sem olhar para ela. - Que permanece para além do futuro...Beleza eterna.

Ela ficou verdadeiramente chocada. Quer dizer que ele a achava bela?

- E sim, não há como não achá-la bela. - ele lia pensamentos, era a única explicação! - Eu precisaria ser cego pra não ver o que é óbvio.

Ele a olha e ela percebe a mudança naqueles orbes castanhos, a calma anterior estava acompanhada de algo mais. Um elemento que ela não conseguia precisar.

- Como você gostaria de passar sua última noite? - pergunta o "artista"

- Além de viva? - ahh, a ironia. - Não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra maneira.

Uma risada.

- Ótima resposta. - fala o ruivo. - No entanto, eu me referia a algo que você quisesse fazer.

- Transar, talvez. - Sakura falou sem pensar e se arrependeu logo em seguida, isso não é algo que se diga a um louco que está prestes a se matar. - Deus, por que eu disse isso?

- As respostas espontâneas costumam ser as mais verdadeiras

O assassino ria abertamente e vai até o banheiro, deixando o desenho em cima do corpo da jovem. Ela aproveita para ver o que ele tinha produzido e fica impressionada com o resultado, ele era um desenhista incrível! Era uma imagem dela deitada sobre algo, no lugar das cordas que prendiam os pulsos e os pés, se via vinhas floridas que lhe desciam pelos braços. Os cabelos estavam menos bagunçados. Uma coisa que a deixou mortificada na imagem foi ver que, exceto pelas flores que cobriam seu sexo, ela estava completamente nua! Seu corpo reproduzido em detalhes.

- Gostou do desenho? - ele havia voltado com um copo de vinho nas mãos, e ela sabia que a bebida viera da garrafa que Itachi comprara naquela mesma semana.

- Gostei. - era a verdade. - Mas como você sabe de tantos detalhes do meu corpo?

Um dos cantos da boca dele sobe e seu olhos ganham um brilho... "sugestivo".

- Com o que você sonhava na noite de quita-feira?

Por meros segundos, ela não conseguiu compreender a pergunta, mas não demorou para que a conclusão caísse com uma bigorna, sobre sua cabeça. Ela se lembrou de ter despertado de repente e de ter sentido algo em seus seios. Até o presente momento, a moça dos cabelos rosados julgava ter sido uma impressão sua, só que o seu "visitante" acabara de fazer suas ilusões caírem por terra.

- Deus... - nem ela percebe que seu pensamento ganhou voz.

- Não. - comenta o acompanhante. - Fui eu mesmo.

Ela o olha furiosa, como é que ele se atrevia a fazer piadas com aquilo?

- Além de psicopata, você também é um tarado?!

Só quando – num piscar de olhos – a mulher o viu brotar ao seu lado e prender uma das mãos frias no pescoço delgado, foi que ela percebeu a insensatez de sua indagação! O olhar dele estava, pra dizer o mínimo, apavorante: Por um instante, pareceu que o castanho dos orbes masculinos havia ganhado nuances de vermelho. O susto dela se tornou horror quando a mão livre dele escorregou para dentro do sobretudo e ressurgiu, com um objeto prateado. Uma pistola que foi pressionada contra a testa da jovem.

- Eu preferia te manter inteira... - a voz dela ficou tão cavernosa que Sakura poderia jurar que não era a mesma pessoa. - Mas esse seu comentário me fez querer explodir o seu crânio.

Ela só pôde sacudir a cabeça negativamente, implorando em silêncio e em meio às lágrimas para que ele não fizesse aquilo. Por alguns minutos, não houve resposta, apenas uma intensificação na pressão da mão que apertava o pescoço. Os sons estrangulados que saiam da boca feminina mostravam que a mesma não suportaria por muito mais tempo, e ele interrompe sua agressão. A arma foi colocada na cintura masculina.

-

-

-

**(Annie Are You OK?)**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)**

_(Você nos dirá que está bem?)_**  
(There's A Sign In The Window)**

_(Tem um sinal na janela)_**  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)**

_(De que ele descobriu você – Um Crescendo, Annie)_**  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)**

_(Ele foi ao seu apartamento)_**  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)**

_(Ele deixou marcas de sangue no carpete)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Depois do que houve, o ar que entrou pelas vias respiratórias da médica feriu as mesmas, fazendo com que ela emitisse gemidinhos baixos a cada inspiração e expiração. Nesse tempo, o assassino levantou da cama e foi até a mesa do computador, onde apoiou seu sobretudo e foi tirando a gravata vermelha. Sakura o observava a todo instante.

- O que você pretende? - inquiri ela ao vê-lo ir até o armário, com a gravata em mãos, e revirar o lugar em busca de algo.

Como de costume, o invasor não responde e persiste em sua procura silenciosa e bagunceira, visto que sempre algo era jogado para fora do armário. Do nada e para e fita um objeto que estava na mão direita dele, uma das gravatas de Itachi, de cor cinza. É em meio a sua observação da peça que ele caminha de volta à Sakura.

- Quem escolheu essa gravata?

- Fui eu. - essa foi a colocação mais fora de contexto que ele havia feito.

- De muito bom gosto. - ao dizer isso, ele vai até o seu sobretudo e guarda a gravata em um dos bolsos. - Se eu não me engano, paramos no seu último desejo, certo?

A expressão facial dele estava sensivelmente menos intimidadora.

- Errado. - ela desejava, peremptoriamente, fugira daquele assunto. -_ "Eu não mereço isso..."_

- Não, eu estou certo. - mais uma vez, ele vai até a jovem, se sentando aos pés dela e passando as mãos nos calcanhares femininos.

Aquilo estava ficando assustador, assustador demais.

- O que você está fazendo? - a Haruno não sabia se o tremor na voz era causado pelo medo que ele incutia nela, ou se por uma outra coisa que surgira naquele instante.

- Exatamente o que parece. - o assassino se coloca exatamente no meio das pernas dela. - Por que a pergunta?

- Porque eu nunca vi alguém que vai matar uma pessoa fazer carinho na vítima.

- E eu posso perguntar quando foi que você viu alguém matando ou se preparando para matar alguém?

Ela se cala, dada a precisão incisiva da pergunta dela.

- Não preciso ter visto pra saber que isso não é normal. - o silêncio não durou 10 segundos. - Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque eu quero. - havia uma arrogância palpável na voz dele. - E pra te mostrar duas coisas.

As mãos dele haviam deixado o calcanhar e chegaram nos joelhos, o corpo dele foi acompanhando a "subida". O vestido branco e azul que ela usava se movia conforme os toques dele.

- Que seriam? - ela sabia que não tinha pra onde fugir, mas seu instinto de auto preservação exigia que algo fosse feito, por isso, a médica começa a movimentar as pernas a cada toque dele.

Ela berra e para de se mexer, quando sente algo gelado e duro tocar seu sexo. A pistola.

- Número 1: Você está a minha merce, e se continuar a me incomodar...- ele move a pistola em cima de um ponto bem específico da anatomia da jovem, fazendo a recuar até bater com a cabeça na guarda da cama. - _"Garotinha irritante!"_

- Mais um movimento, eu juro que atiro aqui. - o homem pressiona o objeto contra o corpo da mulher até causar dor e a ouvir gemer. - Até ver a bala atravessar o seu crânio, entendeu?

- EU PARO! - a inclinação à berrar some quando a fúria no olhar dele se intensifica. -Eu juro que paro, mas não faça isso, por favor!

- Sabe que eu vou cobrar por esse segundo desejo atendido? - ele pergunta mais nem dá tempo à cativa de responder. - A segunda coisa que eu quero que você perceba é...- as carícias voltam, mas agora focadas na região da cintura, onde ele também se colocara. - Sua última noite viva não precisa ser um pesadelo.

- Disso eu duvido. - ela tinha jogado a toalha e ele percebeu.

_- "É agora."_ - o bote estava pronto pra ser dado. - Quer saber como?

Ela responde com um movimento de cabeça.

- Então, eu te mostro.

- Antes disso. - o verde de um olhar encontra o castanho do outro. - Qual o seu nome?

- Akasuna no Sasori. - responde ele. - Preparada?

Ela ficou esperando, mas nada aconteceu até ele escorregar a mão para a base do pescoço dela apertar um ponto qualquer ali, que a fez desmaiar. Definitivamente, não era aquilo que ela esperava e nem o que ele supunha que ia fazer.

-

-

-

**(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)**

_(Então você correu para o quarto)_**  
(You Were Struck Down)**

_(Você foi derrubada)_**  
(It Was Your Doom)**

_(Era a sua ruína)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!**

_(Ok, eu quero que todo mundo limpe a área agora mesmo!)_

_-  
_

**(Annie Are You OK?)**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
(So, Annie Are You OK?)**

_(Então Annie, você está bem?)_**  
(Are You OK Annie?)**

_(Você está bem, Annie?)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Ela só despertou com a voz preocupada e o toque incessante de Itachi em seu corpo, tentando retirá-la do torpor em que fora jogada. Assim que o viu, a Haruno o abraçou e chorou longamente, sendo amparada pela presença segura e amada do namorado. Quando o pânico diminuiu, ela narrou o que havia acontecido e logo se deu uma saraivada de ligações telefônicas.

Levou algumas semanas até que alguma normalidade voltasse à vida do casal, que era silenciosamente observados por Sasori. Itachi antecipou as férias, assim como fez a médica e os dois embarcaram em uma viagem ao exterior, onde ficaram longe do olhar viciado do assassino.

-

-

-

**(You've Been Hit By)**

_(Você foi atingida por)_**  
(You've Been Struck By **

_(Você foi atacada por)_

**A Smooth Criminal)  
**_(Um Criminoso Perito)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**(Annie Are You OK?)**

_(Annie, você está bem?)_**  
I Don't Know!**

_(Eu não sei!)_**  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)**

_(Você nos dirá que está bem?)_**  
I Don't Know!**

_(Eu não sei!)_**  
(There's A Sign In The Window)**

_(Tem um sinal na janela)_**  
I Don't Know!**

_(Eu não sei!)_**  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)**

_(Que ele te descobriu – Um crescendo, Annie)_**  
I Don't Know!**

_(Eu não sei!)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ 3 anos depois ~ **

**-**

**-**

**-**

Alguns meses depois do ataque de Sasori, Sakura e Itachi mudaram-se para um país vizinho, onde Itachi assumiu o comando de uma das filiais das empresas da família Uchiha. A princípio, ele relutou a abandonar a promotoria, mas logo notou que a vida da então namorada era mais valiosa para ele. A Haruno, por sua vez, estava trabalhando em uma pequena clínica, onde conseguia trabalhar melhor e com menos gente lhe atazanando.

No Natal do mesmo ano da mudança, Itachi lhe deu dois presentes: Uma corrente de ouro, com um rubi em forma de coração e o mais importante, um anel de brilhantes. O pedido de casamento feito no dia mais propício a ser dar presentes! Desde então, eles estiveram planejando os detalhes da cerimônia. A sua nova vida quase não lhe permitia pensar no assassino que lhe apavorou durante horas, mas um fato como aquele não podia ser esquecido. Muito embora, fossem poucas as vezes em que o ruivo lhe vinha à cabeça.

O único momento em que todas as lembranças ruins evaporaram de seu cérebro foi quando dois entregadores bateram à porta de sua casa, trazendo algo incrível. Era difícil conter a excitação diante daquela enorme caixa branca, colocada em cima de sua cama. Havia chegado, a encomenda mais importante de seus 26 anos estava, finalmente, ao seu alcance e pronta para ser usada.

Ela abre a caixa e se depara com aquela vastidão de tecidos brancos. Seu vestido de noiva. Não havia como não deixar os olhos marejados diante da beleza daquela peça tão única de vestuário. Suas mãos trêmulas perambulam por cima da maciez da roupa e seus olhos analisam cada mínimo detalhe visível.

Considerando que se casariam no Outono, a mulher optou por um vestido cujas mangas chegavam até os seus cotovelos e era todo bordado em dourado. O decote era generoso, mas suficientemente elegante para não ser visto como vulgar. Ela não usaria nenhum véu, achava um acessório extremamente incômodo, mas portaria uma tiara com flores e com detalhes também dourados.

-

-

-

**  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)**

_(Ele foi ao seu apartamento)_**  
I Don't Know!**

_(Eu não sei!)_**  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)**

_(Deixou marcas de sangue no carpete)  
_**I Don't Know Why Baby!**

_(Eu não sei porquê, baby!)_**  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)**

_(Então você correu para o banheiro)_**  
I Don't Know!**

_(Eu não sei!)_**  
(You Were Struck Down)**

_(Você foi atacada)_**  
(It Was Your Doom – Annie!)**

_(Era a sua ruína – Annie!)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

A insistência nessa cor era devido ao desejo dela de usar o colar de rubis no casamento.

Como era impossível resistir até a cerimônia, a noiva decidiu experimentar mais uma vez o seu vestido. Considerando que estava sozinha, o tempo de preparação demorou o dobro do que seria se tivesse mais alguém ali. Ao terminar, ela correu até o espelho do banheiro para se ver: Estava lindíssima. Um barulho suave na sala chamou sua atenção e ela rumou até a fonte do mesmo, só para gritar de horror ao se deparar com algo em sua janela.

- Não...- ela foi andando para trás. - Isso não...

Era aquele símbolo maldito, aquele desenho que assombrava seu pensamentos. A Haruno foi caminhando para trás até pisar em algo, uma pequena pasta preta com o desenho de um escorpião vermelho. Ela pega o objeto e o abre. Dois desenhos dela, o mesmo feito na malfadada noite com Sasori e um outro, dela usando o mesmo vestido que cobria seu corpo agora.

A pasta vai parar no chão e ela congela de pavor. Não era possível que todo aquele Inferno estivesse pronto pra se repetir, Deus não poderia fazer isso com ela. A jovem corre até a porta da casa, só para perceber que ela estava trancada. Em meio ao esforço para abrir a dita porta, ela não vê alguém caminhando até parar atrás dela.

- Você sabe que não vai adiantar.

A voz...Aquela voz, tão conhecida e desprezada voz. Os olhos verdes encaram a porta e veem a sombra masculina ali.

- Não pode ser verdade. - ela encosta a cabeça na porta e chora, em total desespero e desolação.

- Mas é, querida. - responde Sasori, com a mesma aparência com a qual se apresentou para a médica, 3 anos atrás. - Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

Ela coloca as mãos na porta e vai escorrendo lentamente, as forças de seu corpo iam desaparecendo conforme ela se aproximava do chão. O assassino ajoelhou-se diante da figura apavorada da Haruno.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? - Sakura sussurra ao fitá-lo.

- Não posso. - ele toca a tiara nos fios róseos. - E não o faria nem se pudesse...

- Por favor...- implorar havia funcionado uma vez, e poderia funcionar de novo. - Eu quero viver.

- E não importa o que eu quero, minha bela? - o pedido não surtiu efeito algum.

Sasori a puxa para os braços e a beija, com a fome de alguém que estava prestes a morrer de inanição, com a loucura do mais incurável dos paranoicos, e com a fúria de um apaixonado repelido. Os olhos verdes, arregalados, só conseguiam perceber a face temida à sua frente, mas logo foram se fechando. Não por resposta ao beijo, mas por causa de uma agulha cravada em seu pescoço. Pouco a pouco, sua consciência foi desparecendo.

Assim como desapareceu a própria Sakura.

-

-

-

**(Annie Are You OK?)**

_(Annie você está bem?)_**  
Dad Gone It – Baby!**

_(Papai se foi! - Baby!)_**  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)**

_(Você nos dirá que está bem?)_**  
Dad Gone It – Baby!**

_(Papai se foi! - Baby!)_**  
(There's A Sign In The Window)**

_(Tem um sinal na janela)_**  
Dad Gone It – Baby!**

_(Papai se foi! - Baby!)_**  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)**

_(De que ele te descobriu – Um Crescendo, Annie)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**(He Came Into Your Apartment)**

_(Ele veio até o seu apartamento)_**  
Dad Gone It!**

_(Papai se foi!)_**  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)**

_(Deixou marcas de sangue no carpete) _**  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)**

_(Então você correu para o quarto)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Quando Itachi Uchiha chegou em casa naquela noite, tudo o que encontrou foi uma bonequinha semelhante à companheira, mas vestida de noiva. Exatamente como aquela que foi vista no apartamento deles em Konoha. Ele, a família Uchiha, a família Haruno e os amigos do casal moveram céus e terras; mas nada funcionou.

Algumas noites após o sequestro da médica, o ruivo obteve aquilo que mais deseja da própria. Um desejo que ele só percebeu aflorar quando a viu desistir da luta em Konoha. Uma ânsia poderosa que o fez observá-la até que ela partisse de sua terra natal e uma inclinação tão insana que o fez mover mundos e fundos até achá-la novamente.

A esse desejo, ele não deu nome, por mais que pudesse supor que alguns o chamariam de Amor. O assassino não acreditava nem um pouco nisso, visto que o conceito de amor não fazia sentido para ele. Não, não, o que Akasuna no Sasori nutria por sua flor era a forma mais exacerbada, imunda e deturpada de Veneração, pelo menos em sua visão. Para qualquer outro, o que o movia era a mais horrenda faceta da obsessão.

E que só foi sacramentada quando, graças à Tanatopraxia **(1)**, lhe foi concedida e graça imensurável de tê-la para única e exclusivamente para si. Sasori chorou longamente após roubar a vida de sua bela, mas sentiu a felicidade invadi-lo de novo quando viu sua Musa, sua boneca de cabelos rosados, sua Noiva-Cadáver, preservada pelo poder da Ciência e deitada dentro de um caixão de madeira nobre. Intacta, pura, eterna e sua. Eternamente e inescapavelmente.

Com um exemplo de sua total doença mental, Sasori sempre dormia ao lado de sua "Noiva" e falava longamente com o corpo inerte e sem vida. Ele gostava de observar a figura de cabelos róseos por longas horas, deliciando-se com o fato de que apenas ele sabia onde ela estava e que apenas ele a possuía. A sua mais bela e sublime criação. A joia da coroa entre sua coleção infindável de recordações das vítimas. Sakura Haruno.

Os olhos verdes del estavam vidrados e fixos ao teto, o corpo gélido e pálido adornado com os tecidos brancos e dourados, apropriados a um matrimônio. Não que a idéia de vê-la casada com outro lhe agradasse, mas é que ele conseguia ver a beleza singular daquele traje. Por isso, valia a pena preservá-lo, junto com ela...

-

-

**  
Dad Gone It!**

_(Papai se foi!)_**  
(You Were Struck Down)**

_(Você foi derrubada)_**  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)**

_(Era o seu fim, Annie!)_

**-**

**-  
**

**Fim

* * *

**

**(1) Tanatopraxia** é uma outra forma de formolização de cadáveres.


End file.
